Hell's Angels
by TeamDean79
Summary: AU: Sam, Dean, Jo and Ruby are four renegade demons that remember being human, covering their tracks from Lilith, who wants the group dead. Along with keeping themselves safe, who's to say that won't help out some human hunters on occasion? Gen!Ruby


**This story was inspired by an amazing, mind-blowing picture—fan art—that I'll be posting on my profile soon. When I saw it, my imagination simply ran wild. Jo, I added because I love.**

**I apologize a lot for my incomplete stories. This time, I'm not even gonna bother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, although I may own an OC or two that may or may not come around…anyway, that brilliant television show belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**Love this, hate this…well, okay. Try to enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Hell's Angels**

Chapter 1

A young woman walked casually up to the bar and gave herself a seat on one of the stools, easing off her black leather jacket. She was average height, even short by some standards, and slender, with flowing, dark, wavy hair and captivating, guarded brown eyes. She could be any Jane Doe, although by some—well, most, actually—standards, she was sexy. Dressed in dark body-hugging jeans, leather boots, a black T-shirt with the first few buttons of it undone and the leather jacket she removed, that was something that she acknowledged and didn't bother at all to hide.

"I'll have a Blue Moon," she informed the bartender who looked up at her presence. He nodded and walked to the tap, beginning to pour it in a mug.

Once situated, she glanced over her shoulder to a young woman that leant over a pool table, eyes focused calmly but intently on the cue. She glanced up for a second, meeting the other girl's eyes with her own, and grinned. The dark-haired woman gave her a casual smirk in return before turning to the bar once again.

As she sat, glancing around nonchalantly and drumming her fingers absently on the countertop as she waited for her drink, a certain man fighting his way through the thick crowd of people dancing watched her. There was just something about her, about her aura and her dark beauty that had made him not look away from her from the moment she had come in and had somehow cut her way through the crowd like butter, ending up where she was now. He saw her face, her dark eyes. And he knew that he couldn't let her sit there and continue to drink alone.

So, being careful to keep a hold on the shot in his hand and not dump it all over someone as he fought his way through all the bodies crowded together, finally breaking free. Gaining composure and his own balance, he slowed his walk to a more casual stride, making his way up to the bar and taking a seat beside the mysterious woman.

She did not glance at him, watching her index finger draw some sort of invisible pattern on the countertop. She did look up when the bartender returned, putting a mug of beer on the counter in front of her and pushed it towards her, and she took it in her hands.

"That $3.25," he told her. She nodded.

"Right," she said, and reached for the pocket of the leather jacket folded in her lap.

"Wait," the man beside her said, holding up a hand between her and the bartender, finding this the perfect time to intercept. Lowering his hand, he said quietly to the woman, "Let me take care of that." And he pulled the right amount of money out of his wallet, handing it to the bartender, who nodded and walked away from them.

The woman's eyes were lowered to her mug, and she smiled, a secret, almost shy smile without looking at him. "Thanks," she murmured.

He shrugged a little. "No problem. Hey, it was the least I could do."

She looked at him, frowning, a little crease between her eyebrows. "The least you could do?"

"Yeah. You know, to repay you for being so beautiful."

Her forehead smoothed out for a moment, and then she smiled at him, a little more seductively, intrigued now. "Well," she began, considering something for a moment, as though unsure what to say. "I suppose it _is_ the least you could do."

He chuckled, set his shot glass on the counter and turned fully towards her. He held out a hand. "I'm Michael."

She smiled again, more to herself, because of something that _Michael_ was unaware of as she reached to shake his hand. Michael: like the archangel Michael. To think that an _archangel_ would be sitting next to her in a bar shaking her hand. "Ruby."

He nodded, releasing her hand. "Well, Ruby, what is a young woman as beautiful as you doing sitting alone in a crowded bar?"

She shrugged. "Who said I was alone?" she asked, just before raising the mug to her lips and swallowing a mouthful.

Michael stared at her, an almost horrified, disbelieving look in his eyes. "You have a boyfriend."

Ruby tilted her head, frowned, and then shook it back and forth. "Nah. They're more like brothers."

"Oh." Michael nodded, considerably relieved, sitting up a little straighter to look non-too-casually around, above Ruby's head, a quick scan of the bar for anyone that might be looking to come kick his ass for buying a drink for his sister. "So, where are these brothers?"

"Oh, they're around here somewhere…entertaining themselves, in whatever way possible," she added, smirking a little.

"Mm." That meant they were busy. That was good; Michael wanted to get to know Ruby more before he got into a bar fight.

"Not to forget my sister," Ruby added.

"Ah." Michael couldn't help wonder what this _sister _of hers was like for a few moments before refocusing on the young woman in front of her. "So…do you and your brothers and sister live here? I've never seen you around…"

"We don't, which is probably why. We're from out of town."

"Oh. Uh…not me."

Ruby nodded.

_Dear God, I am boring. Don't lose her, Mike…_

"Aren't you gonna get a drink?" she asked, nodding at his shot glass, taking another swallow of her beer.

For a moment, he sat, perplexed, before he realized what she was saying and nodded before shaking his head, trying to clear out the cloudiness in his mind. "Right, right. Bartender?"

Ruby watched Michael as he pushed his shot glass towards the bartender for the man to get him another one, similarly to the way that Michael had been watching her. He was tall, with a flat-muscled but strong body, skin tanned from living and working in and outside of his small-town Tennessee home, his hair golden-brown, eyes blue, innocent. He was dressed in a gray T-shirt, a plaid shirt worn buttoned over that, worn blue jeans and old work boots. _Sounds like someone I know,_ she thought, smiling a little. She couldn't allow herself to get too close to him, she knew, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire the view for a brief time. Yes, she had lust for the boy and found his awkward tactfulness charming, but it wouldn't last.

"So," she said once he had a newly filled shot glass in his hand, "do you live around here with your family?"

He nodded, holding the shot glass idly but not making any move to drink from it. "Yeah. My parents…they're getting old, and I do a lot of work for them nowadays. I have two sisters, Lily and Jessica, they're both married, and Lily, the older one, my oldest sister, has a twelve-year-old daughter, and Jessica's pregnant. They're settled down, they have good jobs, so do their husbands, and they have really good marriages. They're all happy…"

"…but you aren't," Ruby finished. "So I'm assuming that _you_ haven't settled down?"

"Uh, no. I don't have any girlfriend or wife, or any family of my own." He laughed a little. "If I did, I probably wouldn't be sitting here talking to ya."

Ruby frowned for a second. "Huh. Shame." She took another swallow of her beer and put it down, pausing for a moment before adding, "You seem like you would be a faithful husband, or boyfriend…whichever relationship you had."

"Guess so," Michael agreed vaguely. "And then she would go and cheat on me." He smirked bitterly.

"Anyone that wouldn't stay faithful to you or that would kick you out of bed wouldn't have enough wits about them to even be bothered with," Ruby said calmly, surprisingly herself even as she said the words.

Michael looked at her in surprise. "Well…what can I say to that?"

Ruby watched him, her eyebrows arching slightly, not sure how to prompt him. Finally, Michael nodded. "I've got a better idea. How about we don't talk, okay?" And before she could reply, or even begin to wonder what that meant, he leaned towards her and locked her lips to his.

She moved her lips against his, softly but intensely. They seemed to have the same ideas on that matter. Michael stood from the barstool, still leaning down slightly so as not to break the kiss, and he wound his fingers into her hair as it continued, all without opening his eyes.

It lasted for another entire thirty seconds before Ruby abruptly broke away, holding up a hand, pressing her fingertips softly to his lips.

"No," she said, not harshly but resolutely.

Michael frowned, looking truly hurt but trying to cover it up. "No?"

"No. I'm leaving town tonight, with my…sister, and brothers. I can't stay. So this…" She shook her head. "This can't happen, it can't work. I'm sorry."

Michael bit his lip but nodded. "Okay."

She smiled just a little. "Okay." She stood up, lowering her hand, picking up her jacket and shrugging it back on. Then she fumbled around inside her jacket pocket. "Here." She put down a fifty on the counter. "For your drinks, and anything else that you might need tonight. It's the least I could do." And with that, she turned away.

Michael grabbed her arm before she could begin walking, taking a step towards her. "Wait."

She paused, turning back towards him, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Yes?"

"…do you really have to leave tonight?"

Ruby nodded, heaving a sigh. "Yeah, Michael."

Michael frowned, shaking his head as though that simply didn't make sense. "Well…why? Why, Ruby?"

Her look softened, and she carefully pulled her arm out of Michael's grasp. "Because I'm a criminal running from the law," she told him, a very slight smile coming over her face from the minute truth of that statement as she broke away from him and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The young blond woman that had shared a grin with Ruby refocused her eyes on her pool cue when her "sister" turned back to the bar. She was leaning over the pool table, the stick in her hands in the precise angle it needed to be in to hit the white ball and have won the perfect hustle. The jackass she was playing against didn't seem to think that she had the skills to win a game of pool like the others said she did. He'd only put fifty dollars on the table. She'd pushed it—"I don't wanna rob a nice young lady like you of her money," the idiot who was at least fifteen years older than her had said—so that two hundred was on the table now.

She was taller than her "sister" by about three inches. Her hair was long, thick and golden blond, falling on either side of her neck. Her dark blue eyes often had a lighthearted, joking look in them, accompanied with something like intimidation that was odd but made you reluctantly trust her. Her smile was often hesitant but whole-hearted. She was young—nineteen, maybe twenty, but no older, and yet she had an odd sense of maturity and responsibility about her that made people around her respect her immediately. She was dressed in blue jeans, sneakers, and a black AC/DC T-shirt, all that somehow looked sexy only on her. Her denim jacket hung on the back of a nearby chair.

The older man competing with her, Charlie, watched her wide-eyed. She'd been so reluctant, so coy about playing against him, but now…

…now he watched her hit the final, white ball into one of the corner pockets, beating him and winning two hundred bucks of his money.

She had a self-satisfied grin on her face when she straightened, turning towards Charlie and leaning casually against the pool table. "Well, looks like you owe me some green, Charlie."

He was staring at her, unwilling to believe what had just happened. "You hustled me." She'd pretended to miss on her first few shots, only getting one ball in the forth shot, and then suddenly she was sending a ball into every pocket on the pool table. Now she'd beat him. And she'd hustled him; he had no doubt about it.

She frowned at the accusation. "No. I beat you, fair and square. You put two hundred on the table. So pay up." She held out an expecting hand.

Still in a state of numbness at his defeat, he reached into his wallet and gave her the four fifty-dollar bills, which she accepted immediately, gratefully. "Thank you!" she grinned charmingly. She now have six hundred seventy-two dollars and forty-nine cents weighing down her wallet, all won from self-confident assholes that had bet money that they could win against her, a girl, who was innocent and helpless and couldn't possibly know the first thing on how to hustle pool.

Watching her tuck the money into her wallet, he tilted her head. "So."

"So what?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"You're the first person, not to mention a little girl, who's beaten me at pool, and I don't even know your name."

She nodded, considering that as she put her wallet away. Then, looking up, she said calmly, "It's Jo. A name I'll doubt you'll forget."

And if Charlie was being honest, he had to agree with her.

Sighing, Jo looked up. Ruby was walking away from a young man at the bar, locking her dark eyes with Jo's blue ones for a few moments, telling her what was going on.

_Time to go already. Damn._ So she walked over to the table, picking up her denim jacket and pulling it on. Then she went up to Charlie, standing right up against him, grinning slyly. "Well, unfortunately, Charlie, I've gotta book. My siblings and I are road tripping, and I have some business to take care of with 'em. You won't see me around…" she looked up at him. "But I can give you something to remember me by." And she got up on her toes, leaning towards him. He leaned towards her slightly, and then she pressed her lips passionately to his for just a second before breaking contact with him, studying him with lazy eyes and brushing a slender hand over his cheek. He stared at her, mesmerized. She leaned in and whispered, "Won't see you around, Charlie."

Then she backed away, giving him one last smug glance as she walked off, going to meet Ruby.

And, as expected, she'd left Charlie wanting more from her than he'd gotten.

* * *

Jo and Ruby met somewhere in the middle of the crowd, smiling at each other and putting their arms around each other sisterly as they went off in search of their companions. They met both of those "brothers" of theirs as they exited, meeting them in different areas in the bar and taking their arms, each one having hold of a different one, pulling them towards and out the door with them. Both complained about leaving so early—that they were just about to have some real fun—but Jo rolled her eyes and the two otherwise ignored their whining, as usual, continuing to drag them out. They finally made it out to the now dark, cool parking lot.

"C'mon, girls, I was just about to get lucky!" Dean complained.

Ruby continued on towards their car. Jo, on the other hand, frowned, turning towards him. "Does that mean you were about to get it on or that you were about to win a poker game?"

He shrugged. "Could be both."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. "And knowing you, it _would_ be both. But Ruby, I'm kinda with Dean on this. Why'd we have to leave this early? Seriously, we just got here!" He knew that it was the older of the two that had made the decision; Jo liked to have fun, to party. Ruby was the more serious one.

Ruby sighed. "I just wanna keep one step ahead of any demons that might be following us. We were leaving tonight anyway; I figured we might as well get a good head start."

Sam and Dean both tried to stare down the demon possessing a 5'4" woman as they tried to come up with something contradiction that, with Jo standing nearby, waiting, standing with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised in anticipation of what would be said, but neither of them thought of jack squat. So, resigned, they followed Jo and Ruby to their car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"You know, I don't know why we couldn't have just taken my car," Ruby told them as she got in the back, with Jo going around the other side and sliding in behind Dean.

Dean slid into the passenger seat beside Sam. "You can even call that thing a _car_? It was a huge, orange Volkswagen. A _huge, orange Volkswagen_. It disgusted me that you even had something like that in your possession."

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "What is mine has nothing to do with your opinion, Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrows right back at her. "Ooh, touchy."

Ruby turned her face away, unable to hold back her grin as Dean started the Impala. She always liked Dean. She liked Sam, too, there was no doubt about that. But Dean…there was just something about him, some undeniable force, stubbornness, perseverance and an undeniable charm about him, one that made it so that you couldn't help but love him. And, if Ruby were being honest, Dean was one of the most human out of any of them. Funny, snarky, a smart-ass, and beautiful somehow, surprisingly introspective. She'd been with both boys for four years…and the way they were around each other, they acted like brothers.

"I gotta agree with Dean, Ruby," Jo put in. "Your car was a monstrosity. And it smelled weird, like plastic and bananas."

And then there was Jo. Jo was strong, dangerous, even. But she was a charmer, someone easy to get along with and believe. She messed around with Sam and Dean, sometimes even wrestling with the boys. She was easier to be around than most of them when it came to humans, but a lot of them didn't understand her dark humor like they did. Sam, Dean, Ruby and Jo were a family. They had to look after each other, because no one else would. And if came much more easily now; they each had a sense of protection for each other, some stronger than others. Dean seemed more particular in looking after Sam and Jo, and Sam seemed to tend to look after Dean and Ruby more. For Ruby it was Jo and Sam, and for Jo it was Ruby and Dean. It all worked out like that. The four altogether had been together for four years now, and they remained a family, if they fought or got along.

Hell, how could you expect them to keep their asses safe from Lilith on their own?

* * *

**I haven't read a story like this at all, and I'm not sure what kind of response I'll get to this, so review, please, and let me know what you think! I'll post that fan-art soon! And if this seems a little choppy, let me know what I can do to edit, because I only JUST added Jo.**


End file.
